I'll Meet You There At The Altar
by Tabbyluna
Summary: Before something important would happen, Hex and Stealth Elf need to visit someone important.


**This was originally an ask on Tumblr. But the story was over 1000 words long so it's going on here.**

"I can feel it," said Hex, wrapping her hand around Stealth Elf's. "People are staring."

Stealth Elf gave her girlfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know. Just, hold out for a little while. We're almost there anyways."

Stealth Elf had to admit, returning home felt good. The last time she came back, it was for work purposes. Fortunately, things were much calmer now that there weren't mutant plant creatures infesting the place. But unfortunately, that just meant that there was nothing to draw attention away from them. Everyone passing by noticed Hex. She stuck out. It wasn't everyday when you come across a blue-skinned elven sorceress, and most of the villagers here could be fairly curious folk. Hex always said that she didn't care about what others thought of her, but from the way she looked at everyone's stares and inched closer to Stealth Elf, she could tell that all their stares were only adding to Hex's nervousness over today.

"We're almost there," she whispered again. Looking around, she took in all the familiar sights. The trees may have looked like towering giants as a child, but even as an adult they were a sight to behold. Huge wooden structures, with dozens of homes carved into them. They were the foundation for their elven society. A cross between a city and a forest, she could still recognise each and every tree after all these years.

Eventually, she spotted a familiar tree in the distance. And a flood of memories came back to her. Throughout her childhood, she had been shipped around to different Masters, training and learning all she could from them. But Cami Flage had been one of the few who had treated her more like a daughter than an apprentice. And for that reason, she felt like it was only right to visit her.

She led Hex up the tree, allowing the sorceress to wrap herself around her arm. "Will she be home around this time?" Asked Hex.

"Relax, I already called ahead, so she knows we're coming. Knowing how Master is, she was probably pacing around the living room all afternoon anticipating us," she chuckled, attempting to crack a joke to lighten the mood. The two of them finally arrived at a wooden door. It was an aged door, with the paint peeling off and the wood chipping away, but Stealth Elf recognised it as the door to her Master's home.

After she gently tapped it three times, the sound of running about could be heard. "Oh, coming!" Came a voice. And that was followed by the jingle of keys, a bit of mild swearing, and the door eventually swinging wide open. And in the doorway, stood a small woman. Despite her grey hair, she had a lively look in her eye. Her ears were hidden under a hat made out of fake fruit, hair mascara was heavy and drawn in a gear-like pattern, and to clash with her colourful headgear, she had on a set of brown robes. But despite her unusual fashion sense, there was a strangely motherly aura around her. When you looked at her, you felt like you would always be safe, happy, and welcomed in her house, no matter who you were or what state your life was in.

"Stealth Elf!" She greeted, with open arms. Stealth Elf opened her arms in response, and both Master and Student reunited with a smile and a hug.

"Master! So good to see you again."

Hex smiled awkwardly, unsure of what to do with herself while both of them hugged. And she stayed that way, until the hug broke away and Stealth Elf returned her attention to her again. "So, Master, this was the girl I'd been telling you about. This is-"

"Hex! Ah yes, where are my manners?" She extended a hand to shake, and once Hex accepted it she learned that Cami Flage had a tight grip and shook hard. "Grandmaster Cami Flage. I helped to raise Stealth Elf. Well, I also trained her to be a ninja, but honestly I do see her more as a daughter than as a student, though I know it's a little unprofessional of me-"

"Ah, Master," said Stealth Elf, placing a hand on Cami's shoulder. "Don't you think you should invite us inside?"

"Ohh, yes, yes. Please ladies, come on in! I baked a cake for you two. It's pandan flavoured, it was Stealth Elf's favourite as a child and…" She carried on nervously rambling, causing the two younger elves to exchange secret smiles.

"What did I tell you? She's easily nervous about these things." Stealth Elf wrapped an arm around Hex's shoulders.

"Didn't you send her on vacation?" Asked Hex.

"I did. But she's always a little fidgety and nervous. You should have seen the length of the letter she sent me when I first told her we were dating." She extended her hands out and whistled. An action which caused one corner of Hex's mouth to turn up.

"Come on now, sit down," said Cami. One the coffee table, there were three plates, each holding a slice of cake, a teapot, and three teacups. "So, how have you two been? Wait, actually, the first question I should be asking is why it took so long for the two of you to come visit me?" She asked, settling into a large armchair. It was patched up and worn out, but it added a sort of character to the room.

Stealth Elf chuckled. "Well, what can I say? Skylander life tends to be pretty busy, and when it's not, you're busy."

"Ah, I suppose so. How are you two doing anyways? Do you two need anything? Have you moved in together yet? How's the state of your relationship?"

"Whoa, Master, please slow down. We'll explain it all in a bit." Stealth Elf led Hex to the sofa, and both of them sat down, hands holding each other. "So, by now we've been dating for years."

"It's been a very stable relationship. Elf and I love each other, and we can't foresee a time when we will stop loving each other."

Cami nodded, leaning in and listening attentively with her hands on her knees. "Yes, yes, go on…"

"And well, we've decided that it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

Hex nodded. "We want to get married, and we want to have your blessing."

The moment she heard that news, Cami squeed with cheer. "Oh my… are you serious Stealth Elf? You two really want to do it?" When her daughter nodded, Cami continued to squee shamelessly.

"I'll take it as a 'yes', then?" She asked. Cami walked over to her, and held both of their hands gently.

"Of course! Oh, I'm so happy that the two of you have found someone who you want to spend the rest of your lives with. You both have my blessing, and I will be there with you two if you ever need help."

Upon hearing this, Stealth pulled her adoptive mother and her girlfriend in for a group hug. And once that hug broke apart, she pulled Hex in closer. Her girlfriend had tears of joy streaming down her face, and with her thumbs, she swiped those tears away. Once her face was clear of tears, she placed her lips on hers, and the two of them shared a happy kiss together.


End file.
